


What Was That Noise?

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: During WITDFAON, Gen, Lemony is a reckless moron and we all know it, Moxie POV, Moxie is concerned for her friends life, Ok i know that the title and summary implies that this is a recruitment fic its not, Thistle of the Valley, its not, of course she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: But the thumping and the screaming intrigued her. You’re a journalist, her thoughts said. Go investigate.On a very important night, Moxie Mallahan hears several mysterious noises.





	What Was That Noise?

Moxie was nervous.

 

Her train car was uncomfortably small, but in it was just her, her typewriter, lunch, and the Beast.

 

_ The Beast. _

 

Her plan was risky. If it failed, all would be lost. But she hoped, hoped,  _ hoped  _ it would succeed.

 

As her car passed Partial Foods, she heard a  _ THUMP _ , as if someone had thrown a sack filled with flour at the train. 

 

She heard a faint scream. The scream started at the same time as the  _ THUMP _ . The wall creaked. 

 

As the train turned, something crashed repeatedly against the side of the train.  _ Bom! Bom! Bom! _

 

The screaming grew louder.

 

She tried to focus on the plan.  _ The Beast. Hangfire. Deceive him.  _ But the thumping and the screaming intrigued her.  _ You’re a journalist,  _ her thoughts said.  _ Go investigate. _

 

_ Bang!  _ Something knocked the glass. Not loudly, but not quietly either. 

 

_ Bang!  _ She had to see what was going on.

 

_ Bang!  _ No! She had to focus on the plan!

 

_ Bang!  _ It could be nothing, of course, but it could be everything.

 

_ Bang!  _ Finally, her mind agreed on something.  _ You need to do your job. _

 

She looked out the window.  _ Bang!  _ A hand knocked the window. The knuckles looked raw and red from knocking.  _ Bang _ ! They did it again.  _ Bang! Bang! Bang! _

 

She had to help them.

 

She opened the window. The screaming was louder now. It was coming from the person. The hand came again. It went through air where it expected glass. The person kept the hand up, but it was falling, falling, falling…

 

Just as the person looked ready to give up, she grabbed their arm and hauled them through the window.

 

She frowned in disbelief as Lemony Snicket crumpled at her feet.

 

He had completely lost all his energy.

 

Moxie realized, horrified, that the scream and the  _ THUMP _ had also come from him.

 

He had jumped onto the side of the train as it was moving.

 

After a while, he raised his head. “What’s the news, Moxie?” he croaked.

 


End file.
